There are devices that use global positioning systems (GPS) to determine their current geographic location. However, GPS receivers typically rely on signals that are transmitted from satellites that orbit the Earth. Any obstruction in the line of sight to these satellites may prevent the GPS device from providing reliable location information. Accordingly, GPS is often not suitable for many environments, including indoor locations. In addition, many of the other existing solutions for localization within an obstructed environment do not provide accurate position and orientation information.